Exo Survival
Exo Survival is a cooperative game mode featured in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It is a round based survival gametype that goes indefinitely until the players are all defeated. The game mode consists of 25 rounds of increasingly more powerful enemies. At each 25th round, the rounds are reset, but the difficulty is permanently increased. Up to four players are pitted against waves of computer-controlled enemies, similar to Survival Mode in Modern Warfare 3 and Safeguard mode in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Gameplay can be considered more arcade-like compared to the single-player campaign, as players can survive more damage and will be pitted against tougher, more agile enemies, some of whom have a variety of special abilities. Players upgrade their weapons and exo suits at predetermined locations on the map, which requires points that are earned as the game progresses. Additionally, supply drops will periodically be dropped onto the map, from which the player can obtain Perks or Scorestreak attacks. When a player plays by themselves, they also receive something similar to Self Revive from past games, where the player revives themselves and uses a pistol to attack enemies. In Private Match, the player can also select the difficulty as well as the map. The three difficulties are Regular, Hardened and Veteran. Also, the maps are divided into four tiers. Classes *The Light class has low health and damage. They have fast movement to compensate for this. The have a UAV as their standard scorestreak and start with a KF5 and Atlas 45. They can only buy Submachine Guns, Assault Rifles and Pistols until they acquire Weapons Free. *The Specialist class has balanced health, damage and movement. They have a Sentry upgraded Remote Turret. They start with a Tac-19 and a PDW. They can only buy Shotguns, Sniper Rifles and Pistols until they acquire Weapons Free. *The Heavy class has High health and Damage with slow movement. Their scorestreak is an XS1 Goliath. They start with an EM1 and an MP-443 Grach. They can only buy Heavy Weapons and Pistols until they acquire Weapons Free. Maps The maps are divided into four tiers: Tier 1 *Ascend *Bio Lab *Retreat *Detroit Tier 2 *Horizon *Comeback *Instinct *Terrace Tier 3 *Greenband *Recovery *Solar *Defender Tier 4 *Riot Objective Rounds In addition to the regular survival rounds, in which the sole objective is to eliminate all enemies, every 3rd round is an objective round in which the players must accomplish an objective within a set period of time. Fulfilling an objective round grants additional upgrade points, but if an objective round is failed the players are punished by map events that favor the enemy team. Objective rounds include: *Defend Position: Players must defend a specified position on the map by killing 10 enemies attempting to take the position, before the timer runs out. *Defuse Bombs: Players must defuse 3 EMP bombs which are scattered across the map. Defusing a bomb requires about 2 to 3 seconds, during which the player is unable to move and is vulnerable to attack. *Gather Dog Tags: Players must gather 20 dog tags which are scattered across the map. *Gather Intel: Players must gather 3 pieces of intel. Some enemies will drop intel when they are killed; the intel must be interacted with manually for the player to collect it. Punishments for failing an objective round include: *Enemy beam turrets appearing scattered around the map. *Smoke bombs periodically detonating around the map, creating enemy-concealing smoke. *Enemies release toxic Manticore spores when killed. *The enemies use the System Hack on players. *The player's primary weapons jam for a short time, forcing them to use the Atlas 45. Enemies Players will face a variety of enemy Atlas soldiers equipped with exo-suits, with later waves containing tougher, better equipped enemies. Unlike enemies in the single player campaign, enemies in Exo Survival can use their exo-suit's boost dodge ability to dodge the player's gunfire. They will also use boost jump to reach high platforms. Most enemies can also deploy grenades from a wrist-mounted launcher similar to the one used by the player. In addition to regular enemies, players will also fight enemy dogs, drones, and A.S.T.s. Enemies appearing in Exo Survival mode include: *Grunt: A low-level Atlas soldier wearing a light armor vest over a t-shirt and pants. They are equipped with light weapons, seldom use their dodge ability, and can be killed with a couple bullets from any automatic weapon. They appear in the early rounds, and are eventually replaced by Gunners. *Gunner: A moderately equipped Atlas soldier wearing a combat vest and limb protector pads over fatigues. They are equipped with slightly better weapons, are more skilled at using their dodge ability, and have slightly more health compared to Grunts. They begin appearing after a few rounds and serve as the primary opponents for the next several rounds, but are eventually replaced by Assault enemies. *Assault: A well-equipped Atlas soldier wearing black combat armor and a black balaclava. They have superior armor and weapons compared to Gunners, have nearly twice as much health, and are very skilled at using their dodge ability to evade players' gunfire. They serve as the main enemies in the later rounds, but are replaced by Elites in the last few rounds. *Cloaked: An Assault soldier equipped with the Cloak module for their exo-suits. *Elite: An elite Atlas soldier wearing green combat armor over grey camouflage fatigues, with a green beret. They carry quality firearms, are very skilled at dodging, and have nearly twice as much health as Assaults. Because primary enemies receive a health boost in later rounds, Elites can survive more than half a magazine of automatic weapons fire if the player does not upgrade their weapon damage. They replace the Assault soldiers as the primary enemies in the last four rounds. *Beamer: An Atlas soldier wearing full-body red metal armor with a full visor helmet. Their durability is on par with Assaults, and they are equipped with EM1 beam rifles instead of conventional weaponry. Initially only a few appear in each wave alongside Assault soldiers, but they increase in frequency in later rounds. *Heavy Beamer: An Atlas soldier wearing heavy, full-body red metal armor and a full visor combat helmet, similar in appearance to the red-armored Atlas elite soldiers encountered in the single-player campaign. They are very well armored and equipped with EM1 beam rifles. Initially only a few appear in each wave alongside Assault soldiers, but they increase in frequency in later rounds. *EPM3: An Atlas soldier wearing a black combat vest over black fatigues as well as an electronic visor. They have nearly twice as much health as an Assault soldier, and are equipped with an EPM3 instead of an EM1. They only appear in specific rounds, and usually only one or two appear in a single round. *Launcher: An Atlas soldier wearing moderate armor and a combat helmet, equipped with a grenade launcher. Like EPM3 soldiers, they are fairly durable. They are quite rare; they only appear in a couple rounds, and usually only one appears in a single round. *Drone Handler: An Atlas soldier wearing combat armor over a short-sleeved uniform, as well as a combat helmet with orange shades. Drone handlers are moderately armored and dual-wield a pair of XMG machine guns mounted on their exo-suit; they have the ability to deploy a suicide drone that seeks out the player and detonates when nearby. They are very rare; usually only one ever appears in a full 25 round game, and he may not even appear at all. *Doberman: A Doberman attack dog that attacks by biting. Unlike dogs from previous Call of Duty games, they cannot tackle the player. *Drone: An attack drone armed with an automatic weapon. They first appear in round 5, and 3 to 5 will usually appear in most subsequent rounds. They are automatically highlighted on the mini-map, even without the use of a UAV. *EM Drone: An attack drone armed with an EM beam weapon. They replace the regular Drones in the later rounds. They are automatically highlighted on the mini-map, even without the use of a UAV. *A.S.T.: A suit of A.S.T. power armor that appears as a "boss" enemy in rounds 10, round 20, and periodically in rounds 21 to 25. Usually only one A.S.T. appears per round in solo play, while 2 will appear in co-op. They are equipped with a minigun cannon, and can also deploy a homing suicide drone. A.S.T.s are very well armored and can withstand about 4 to 5 full magazines of fire from most automatic weapons. *Zombies: They appear in the bonus round (round 11) on the final Exo Survival map, Riot, created by an Atlas Manticore bio-weapon strike. All zombies are fast zombies, and some are equipped with exo-suits. Achievements/Trophies *'Exo Survivor' (10 ): Successfully complete the Exo Survival bonus wave on Riot. *'Exo Survival Veteran' (10 ): Complete fifty Exo Survival matches. *'Class Warfare' (10 ): Play 30 minutes with each class. *'Exo Flip' (10 ): Flip a map. *'Flip Flop' (30 ): Flip a map twice. Gallery Exo Survival Gameplay 14 AW.png Exo Survival Gameplay 13 AW.png Exo Survival Gameplay 12 AW.png Exo Survival Gameplay 11 AW.png Exo Survival Gameplay 10 AW.png Exo Survival Gameplay 9 AW.png Exo Survival Gameplay 8 AW.png Exo Survival Gameplay 7 AW.png Exo Survival Gameplay 5 AW.png Exo Survival Gameplay 6 AW.png Exo Survival Gameplay 4 AW.png Exo Survival Gameplay 3 AW.png Exo Survival Gameplay 2 AW.png Exo Survival Gameplay AW.png Videos Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Gametypes